Veil of Night
|price = Print: $24.95 PDF: $16.99 }} Veil of Night is a supplement for Vampire: The Dark Ages that deals with the Islamic Kindred of the Dark Medieval era and how they struggle against their western and Christian brethren. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :There Is No God but God... :We are the progeny of Caine like our Christian cousins, but we know what they do not. Muhammad came from our lands and the words revealed to him contain the secrets of our salvation. The Children of Haqim have their ways, but Islam is large and its monsters are many. :And Caine Bears His Curse :Veil of Night'' is a complete guide to the medieval Islamic world and the Cainites who rule its nights. From Moorish Spain and gilded Egypt to far-flung Persia and sand-swept Araby, vampires lurk. Complete details on the Muslim wings of all the clans, on new Roads and on the powerful Ashirra sect give you everything you need to play a vampire far from Christendom.'' Chapters A Prelude: Bait al-Fitna Written by Sarah Roark. Introduction: Shahada While Christianity goes through a Dark Age, Islam goes through a high-point. This chapter includes a summary of the Cainite ties to Islam, notes on how to use the book, a glossary of Cainite names in Arabic, and a lexicon of Islamic terminology. Chapter One: ʿAsabiyya (History) Written by Michael Lee. A straightforward history of Islam, including how Muhammad came to become the Prophet of Allah and the Caliphs who followed. Mentioned in asides are notes of how Islam has come to affect the Kindred in the area. Chapter Two: One Faith for All the World (Islam) Information on the Ashirra, the main sect of Cainite Muslims, on the nature of worship in Islam itself, and how both affect the existence of vampires. Chapter Three: Under the Crescent (Geography) Written by Ellen Kiley. The cities of Islam, including Granada, Cordoba, Sevilla, Fez, Marrakech, Tunis, , Cairo, Jerusalem, Aleppo, Jeddah, , Aden, Sana'a, , Basra, Baghdad, Samarkand, and Ghazni, and a list of famous Kindred that can be encountered at each. Chapter Four: Ways of the Blood (Clans and Roads) Written by Adam Tinworth. The Islamic branches of the Kindred: Al-Amin (Salubri), Baali, Banu Haqim (Assamite), Bay't Mainoon (Malkavian), Bay't Muirim (Ravnos), Bay't Mushakis (Brujah), Bay't Mutasharid (Nosferatu), Laibon, Qabilat al-Khayal (Lasombra), Qabilat al-Mawt (Cappadocian), Ray'een al-Fen (Toreador), Wah'Sheen (Gangrel), Walid Set (Followers of Set), and notes on the European clans who struggle to gain footing in the Islamic world: the Ventrue, the Tremere, and the Tzimisce. Written by Michael Lee. Next come the Islamic Roads: Tariq el-Bedouin, Tariq el-Haqim, Tariq el-Harb, Tariq el-Sama, Tariq el-Shaitan, and Tariq el-Umma, as well as notes on lesser followed roads. Chapter Five: Blessings of the Faithful (Systems) Written by Chris Hartford. How to create an Islamic Kindred character, including suggestions for names, honorifics, common concepts, new abilities, and new Merits and Flaws. There is also a section on Sihr (the blood magic of Islamic Kindred), and new rules for unusual situations you might encounter in a desert-based campaign. Chapter Six: Damascus by Night Written by Lucien Soulban. The city of Damascus, in all of its beauty and rich culture, has become a prime hunting ground for the Kindred. Appendix: Arrayed Against the Night (Antagonists) Written by James Kiley. Those who oppose the Kindred, including the Sayyadin, a group of vampire hunters, the demons of Arabia, and the other supernaturals who have a presence in these places. Included are the mages the Ahl-i-Batin and the Taftani, the mummies, the Silent Striders, the Bastet, the Ruh, and the Djinn. Background Information This book is the Vampire: The Dark Ages entry for the Year of the Scarab. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Bistakh * Darshuf * Enimachia * Mannal * Mazen ibn Tarique * Suleiman ibn Abdullah * Sophoniba * Tariq el-Harb * Tarique * Usama ibn Jabar Terminology Al-Amin, Ashirra, Banu Haqim, Bay't Mainoon, Bay't Muirim, Bay't Mushakis, Bay't Mutasharid, Hajj (VTM), Qabilat al-Khayal, Qabilat al-Mawt, Ray'een al-Fen, Sayyadin, Sihr, Taifa Gangrel, Tariq el-Harb, Wah'Sheen, Walid Set Category:2001 releases Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages books Category:Year of the Scarab